Those Gray Eyes
by w-Jessica-w
Summary: "Le test d'aptitude de Tris montre qu'elle appartient aux Érudits. Mais lors de la cérémonie du Choix, la panique et une certaine paire d'yeux la perturbe, et ses choix sont confondus avec son désir. Elle pense que ses choix ne seraient pas affecter par n'importe qui, mais elle avait tort. Ce monde est fou, fou, merveilleux, l'amour vrai vient de la personne la plus inattendu"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Et oui malheureusement je ne possède pas **Divergente,** bien dommage !

**Warning :** Cette fic contient un Femslash donc si vous n'aimez pas, passé votre chemin

Bienvenus tout le monde! Voilà je me lance dans la traduction de la fic de Vrayz, bien sur avec son consentement. J'ai souhaité traduire celle-ci, pour vous permettre de connaître sa fic qui est géniale mais aussi car il n'y a aucune fic Trinine en français et que c'est bien dommage.

J'espère que la fic vous plairas et bien sur, toutes les reviews que vous laisserez, je les lui ferais passé.

Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !

Prologue

« Érudit! »

Tris observa Caleb ce diriger vers les Érudits. Comment son frère, un tel altruiste, avait pu choisir Érudit ?

Les érudits avaient des visages béats et se donnaient des petits coups de coude les uns aux autres, et les altruistes eux, normalement si placide, se parlaient les uns aux autres dans des chuchotements tendus jusqu'à que Marcus Eaton fasse signe à la foule de se calmer. Il fallu quelques tentatives, mais la salleredevint finalement silencieuse et la cérémonie du Choix reprit son cours.

Tris entendit son nom être appelé, et avec des frissons, elle se dirigea vers les bols. A mi-chemin, elle était tellement persuadée qu'elle choisirait les altruistes. Si Caleb n'était pas apte pour les altruistes, comment pourrait-elle l'être ? Mais dans son cœur, elle savait qu'elle en serait une; elle serait l'enfant qui reste.

C'était pour ses parents.

Marcus lui remis le couteau et elle l'examina de ses yeux bleu foncé. Elle se tourna vers les bols, avec le feu pour les Audacieux et les pierres pour les Altruistes, tous les deux sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna vers ses parents, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux gris larmoyants appartenant à Jeanine Matthews. À ce moment-là, une pensée se précipita dans son esprit : si elle suivait ses résultats de test d'aptitude ? Et si elle choisissait, elle aussi les érudits ?

_Ne sois pas stupide_, pensa t-elle.

Pour chassé ses pensées, elle a coupé sa main, Tris tenait ses deux mains contre sa poitrine et avait fermé ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, elle s'imaginait a quoi sa vie ressemblerait si elle choisissait les érudits. Puis, avec un soupir, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle poussa son bras : des gouttes de sang coulaient sur le tapis, et en décalant sa main, une goutte de sang tomba dans le bol d'eau sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Avant que Marcus ou quelqu'un d'autre puissent hurler "'Érudit!", Tris traîna sa main ensanglantée au dessus des braises et laissa grésiller son sang sur elles.

La foule était calme. Sur la scène, Marcus toussa, et les mots sortaient lentement : « Conformément à l'article 3 Ligne 94 du règlement de Triage des Factions, 6éme édition, le choix de la faction du 16éme année est déterminé par la goutte de sang qui tombe dans le premier bol », par conséquent, la faction choisie par Beatrice Prior est Érudit.

Érudit. _Érudit_. _J'ai choisie Érudit au lieu des Audacieux ou même autre chose, et __ça__ à cause de Caleb_.

Son monde tourna autour d'elle alors qu'elle marchait vers les Érudits. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle grinça : _C'est à cause de ces yeux gris_. _Non Caleb_. _Ce sont ces yeux gris_. Mais Tris n'entendit rien. Ni les noms des prochains 16éme année, ni les murmures de la foule, et certainement pas cette petite voix qui lui disait que c'était à cause de Jeanine Mattews, son nouveau chef de faction, qu'elle avait choisi les Érudits.

Elle était presque debout à côté de son frère quand elle senti un regard sur elle. Se retournant, elle se surprit à regarder dans les yeux gris encore une fois.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce début de traduction ? Une petite review, me ferais plaisir pour savoir :)

Merci également à **A****ldwinn** pour m'avoir corrigé le prologue et les quelques fautes de traduction que j'ai pu faire. Merci.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà le chapitre un, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue ?! Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas très long, les prochains le seront bien plus.

**Petite note :** Je vais essayer de traduire et publier un chapitre tous les 15 jours / 3 semaines. La publication sera le plus souvent le dimanche en journée étant donné que je bosse le samedi.

**Beta : **Aldwinn, un grand merci à toi.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1

« Béatrice ? » Caleb était sorti et se tenait debout à côté de sa sœur. Elle se hâta de détourner le regard des yeux gris de son nouveau chef de faction pour faire face à ce que son frère avait à dire à propos de son choix nouvellement réalisé.

« Béatrice ? » Répéta-t-il, tandis qu'il la tirait dans un siège à côté de lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Oui je vais bien » Elle cligna des yeux.

« Tu as choisie Érudit » Il lui avait parlé calmement, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question et non d'une affirmation_._« Je pensais que tu allais rester dans notre ancienne faction »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, se demandant si elle devait lui dire la raison pour laquelle, elle avait choisi en une minute, une raison qui ne devrait même pas être considérée comme une raison.

« J'ai été… J'ai beaucoup pensée ... » _C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas faite pour les Sincères._

« Oui bien sûr, comme si c'était la raison » Il rit avec humour. Cette partie de lui – la taquinerie - lui était inconnue. Pas quand ils étaient chez les altruistes. Seize ans qu'elle vivait avec lui, et Béatrice n'avait jamais su, qu'il y avait ce côté chez son frère.

Ils attendaient le dernier des adolescents qui se joignait à une faction, Béatrice s'était convaincue de chercher ses parents, peu importe comment ils s'étaient sentis trahis, peu importe la colère silencieuse qui se cachait dans leurs cœurs. Ses yeux fouillèrent la foule des vêtements gris, mais impossible de les trouver. A côté d'elle, Caleb regardait comme s'il se sentait un peu déçu aussi.

Enfin, la jeune fille au bas de la liste faisait son choix - Fraternel - et Marcus rejetait la foule. La sortie des Audacieux ce faisait par un escalier, avec enthousiasme, avec les Altruistes qui étaient à la traîne tandis que les ascenseurs étaient remplis de Sincères et de famille de Fraternels. Les Érudits, cependant, n'utilisaient ni les escaliers, ni les ascenseurs.

C'était une surprise pour Béatrice quand elle réalisa que ses nouveaux collègues membres de la faction sortaient de la cérémonie du Choix par une porte d'un côté de la salle. La couleur de la porte était presque la même que celle du mur, un peu plus léger, mais à peine visibles à ceux qui ne la chercheraient pas.

Les Érudits avaient passé la porte pour se retrouver dans une pièce avec plusieurs ascenseurs vides.

Béatrice leva un sourcil vers son frère, il haussa les épaules, et ils s'avancèrent vers les machines. Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur, elle tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut une femme aux cheveux blond l'observant.

L'ascenseur les avaient amenés dans une pièce exactement identique à la précédente, ils avaient passés la porte et se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Un grand homme érudit et bronzé vêtu d'un costume formel faisait signe à tous les initiés de le suivre, et en le faisant, Béatrice avait soudainement réalisé qu'elle était dans une faction rempli de génies. Un regard de Caleb lui indiqua qu'il avait la même réflexion.

« Il y a six transferts parmi nous » Murmura-t-il.

Béatrice lui jeta un coup d'œil et ils suivirent l'érudit à travers la foule. Dès qu'ils furent juste derrière lui avec tous les autres initiés, elle put voir l'homme parler à Jeanine Matthews.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et elle ne _voulait_ pas savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait défaillir à la vue de Jeanine Matthews.

Peut-être que c'était la façon dont elle marchait, ou la façon dont elle se tenait, ou encore peut-être que c'était le geste le plus évident : La façon dont elle se retournait et regardait avec ces yeux gris à se damner.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).

A dans 15 jours / trois semaines :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec la traduction du chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plairas autant que sa me plais à moi :) !

**Beta** : Merci à toi Aldwinn.

Alors bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se trouvait dans un bus en direction de l'enceinte des Érudits. Caleb était assis à côté de sa sœur, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage alors qu'il observait Béatrice regarder par la fenêtre.

« Je pense que tu as fait le mauvais choix » Lui avait-il dit, aussi discrètement que possible, ne voulant pas que les autres initiés ne les entendent, même si les natifs des érudits avaient l'air très absorbés dans leur lecture et les autres transferts étaient noyés dans leur état de nervosité.

Béatrice se retourna pour le regarder. Inclinant la tête de côté, elle lui répondit: « Peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai fais, mais je ne serai pas en mesure de changer quoi que ce soit maintenant, même si je le voulais » Elle lui donna un faible sourire.

Le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Caleb s'accentua.

« Tu voulais choisir les Audacieux. Je l'ai vu. Nous l'avons tous vu. Pourquoi? »

Avant de savoir quel genre de mensonges elle devrait dire, le bus la sauva en s'arrêtant. Les natifs des érudits se levèrent avec les transferts qui traînaient derrière eux.

Ils marchèrent vers un énorme bâtiment, que Béatrice supposa être le siège Érudit. Ils entrèrent dans une bibliothèque. À travers la pièce il y avait un portrait de Jeanine Matthews, et dessous, une plaque avec marqué _la connaissances mène à la prospérité_.

Il était compréhensible qu'ils étaient tous à regarder le portrait - seul représentant des Érudit à être assez beau, avec ses cheveux blonds, des traits parfaits et _des yeux gris larmoyants qui étaient trop envoûtant pour ce monde _\- mais Béatrice estimait que c'était mal. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et scruta la foule des initiés à la place. Elle constata que Caleb avait raison. Il y avait sept natifs Érudits et six transferts: deux Sincères, un de chaque sexe, une fille Fraternelle, et un garçon Audacieux avec un tatouage d'un coup de foudre sur sa clavicule. Et puis il y avait eux : les deux frères et sœurs Altruistes qui avaient été impressionné à la vue de tout le bâtiment.

L'homme érudit grand et bronzé devant eux toussa pour attirer leur attention. Les seizièmes années se tournèrent vers lui, et il se présenta : « Mon nom est Alfred Walker et je suivrais les progrès de l'initiation de tout les Transferts le matin, et ceux des Natifs dans la soirée . Mme Matthews, ici présente, ''Alfred hocha la tête en direction de Jeanine, qui lui rendit la pareille'', en revanche, suivra les Natifs dans la matinée, et les Transferts dans la soirée. Les séances du matin sont de 08 heures à Midi, les séances de l'après-midi commencent à 14 heures et se terminent à 18 heures. Il y a une pause de deux heures entre les deux sessions, il vous faudra prendre votre déjeuner et, bien sûr, étudier »

Alfred s'arrêta pour laisser le temps aux initiés de comprendre, et continua: « Les classes avec Mme Matthews se tiendront dans la salle 5B, et les classes avec moi seront dans la 5C. Elles sont toutes les deux au cinquième étage de ce bâtiment. S'il vous plaît, notez bien que vos dortoirs seront séparés: les Natifs seront dans la première pièce sur la gauche dans ce couloir, " souligna t-il en montrant l'une des voies à sa droite", et les Transferts dans la troisième pièce sur la droite, dans ce même couloir.

Quand il eut fini, il échangea quelques mots avec Jeanine Matthews, et les Initiés commencèrent à murmurer entre eux.

Alfred tapa dans ses mains, les Initiés se calmèrent, et il enchaîna: « Pendant les deux semaines d'initiation, il y aura deux étapes que vous aurez à passer pour être un membre officiel Érudit. La Première étape commence demain, et, pour le reste de la semaine, vous serez en classes avec Mme Matthews et je prendrais respectivement la fin de la semaine, il y aura un examen final pour tester votre QI. La Deuxième étape commence la semaine prochaine, l'étape deux sera divisée en deux parties: La première consistera à tester vos capacités de raisonnement logique, la seconde, elle, testera la netteté de votre esprit, ou vos qualités d'observation si vous préférez. »

« C'est tout pour le moment. Vous pouvez passer le reste de la journée dans vos dortoirs respectifs ou dans la salle d'étude. Allez-y. »

Béatrice suivit les Initiés dans le dortoir.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, elle regarda son frère et dit : «Je veux changer mon nom. »

Personne ne semblait remarquer ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Caleb avait une expression stupéfaite sur son visage. « Quel est le problème avec ''Béatrice'' ? »

« Je veux juste une nouvelle identité », elle haussa les épaules quand l'un des Transferts ouvrait la porte de leur dortoir.

Caleb plissa légèrement ses yeux. « Et quel serait ce nouveau nom? »

« Tris », déclara-t-elle tout simplement, en entrant dans l'endroit où ils allaient vivre pour la prochaine quinzaine.

Caleb était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsque son regard se porta sur la pièce avec des fenêtres à la place des murs, sa bouche resta ouverte , mais aucun mot n'en sorti. La vue, en dehors des murs de verre, était à couper le souffle : un étang avec plusieurs espèces d'arbres l'encerclant, des bâtiments tels que l'école, les bureaux principaux, et d'autres composés de faction qui avaient l'air brillant, leur ville était beaucoup plus belle que ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

Chacun regardai la vue un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux - la jeune fille dans une robe jaune toussa, et suggéra qu'ils se présentent.

« Mon nom est Emily, et mon ancienne faction est Fraternelle, comme vous pouvez le voir », dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant sur son visage alors qu'elle désignait les deux Sincères pour leurs signifier que c'était à leur tour.

Le garçon Sincère s'avança et se présenta comme August, la jeune fille était sa sœur jumelle Sophie.

C'est alors seulement que Tris remarqua que même s'ils étaient jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de ressemblance.

L'introduction avait continué avec le garçon Audacieux du nom de Ray. Tris et Caleb furent les derniers, et, étonnamment, Caleb la présenta comme _Tris, et non par son prénom._

Ils avaient chacun trouvé leur propre lit, certains étaient de couleur blanc, d'autre bleu ciel. Une petite table de chevet se tenait à côté de chacun des lits. Un paquet de vêtements Érudits, bleu, étaient sur la table de chevet, et Tris les plia et rangea parfaitement dans l'un des deux tiroirs. L'autre tiroir était vide à l'exception de certains articles de toilette et d'un exemplaire imprimé du manifeste de la faction.

« Nous devrions probablement nous changer », dit Caleb, en tenant une paire de pantalon et une chemise bleue dans ses mains.

Ils avaient tous passé la tête dans la salle de bain au fond de la pièce quand le garçon Audacieux - Ray – murmura: « Merci Seigneur, ils ont des salles de bains séparées ici. »

Les autres regardèrent en direction de Ray, certains amusés, d'autre plutôt confus.

« Chez les Audacieux, nos salles de bains sont ouvertes. Il n'y a pas de portes, vous savez. Du moins c'est ce que mon frère aîné m'a dit » expliqua-t-il.

Les Transferts étaient choqués; Tris rigola face au visage pâle de Sophie.

* * *

Deux heures et demie plus tard, les Initiés, les Transferts et les Natifs, avaient terminé de se changer et c'étaient réunis au bloc de la cantine pour le déjeuner.

Le déjeuner servi dans l'enceinte des Érudits était, comme Tris l'avait appris de la part d' Emily, un buffet. Tris n'avait jamais vu autant de sortes d'aliments en un seul endroit et dans un même temps. Les Altruistes n'étaient pas difficiles avec leur nourriture. En toute honnêteté, ils étaient élevés pour ne pas s'embêter avec ce type de besoin primaire. Caleb avait l'air, lui-aussi, intéressé par cette abondance.

« Donc, le Coincé, tu n'as jamais vu un steak de ta vie, hein? » Sourit avec un air satisfait, Sophie, la fille Sincère.

Son frère, August, se tenait derrière elle et fronça les sourcils. « Sophie! » avertit-il.

« Quoi? Je dis juste. Je vois, que le Coincé n'est même pas capable de défendre sa faction. »

Alors que Caleb décidait de dire quelques mots à sœur, Tris, elle, avait fait un pas en avant et était debout près de Sophie, « Nous ne sommes plus chez les Altruistes désormais. Nous sommes des Érudits. Et j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais le reconnaitre» lui dit-elle.

Sophie fixait Tris, et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand son frère lui donna un coup sous la table, en signe d'avertissement.

Sophie fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais, _le grand frère_, » ses mots coulaient de sarcasme et de colère, « Si ça vous manques à ce point, peut-être devriez-vous retournez chez les Altruistes. » Avec ça, elle quitta la table, laissant August rouge d'embarras et Tris bouleversée.

Les Natifs, de la table d'à côté, jetèrent un regard sur August pour le voir rouler tranquillement sa nourriture autour de son assiette.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Dit Ray.

August regardait les Initiés. Lentement, il secoua la tête, puis s'expliqua avec un sourire triste: « Sophie et moi venons de chez les Sincères, comme vous le savez. Et comme tout les Sincères, nos sentiments sont facilement connus par les gens autour de nous. Avant la cérémonie du Choix, notre voisine était cette fille appelée Agathe. Elle a le même âge que nous. Réalisant que j'avais un énorme béguin pour elle, j'étais décidé à rester parmi les miens. Même si c'était parfois difficile pour moi, j'étais sûr de rester chez les Sincères. Mais au moment de choisir, Sophie préféra les Érudits, et j'ai alors réalisé que je tenais plus à ma famille qu'a mon amour, ou ma faction. »

« Sophie n'est pas heureuse que tu la rejoignes chez les Érudits alors? » L'interrompis Ray.

« Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête. »

Emily, qui était assise en silence pendant tout ce temps, prit finalement la parole: « Peut-être qu'elle te trompe? Peut-être, pensait-elle que tu as rejoint les Érudits parce que tu voulais t'occuper d'elle, et du coup elle est en colère contre toi »

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers elle.

« Peut-être », August soupira, « Pensez-vous que je devrais lui parler ? »

« Bien sur, que tu devrais » déclara Tris, en souriant légèrement.

Pendant que le garçon se levait pour partir, Tris entendit son frère dire aux Transferts restants que « Il était heureux d'avoir Tris comme une sœur, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas furieuse contre lui s'il tombait amoureux »

Tris supposait qu'il avait raison. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas en colère contre lui s'il avait le béguin pour, disons, Emily. Ou une toute autre fille, vraiment. Mais elle n'était pas sûr, si c'était lui qui découvrait pour qui _elle avait une attirance._

Une attirance que personne ne connaissait et qui mettrait leur monde sens dessus dessous et à l'envers.

* * *

Dans son bureau, debout près de la paroi de verre se tenait Jeanine Matthews, qui regardait les Initiés prendre leurs déjeuner.

La jeune fille folle insultait Béatrice Prior.

Jeanine ne pouvait pas entendre leurs conversations, mais elle avait toujours été bonne en lecture faciale.

Après que les tristes jumeaux soient partis, le bloc de cantine était de nouveau calme. Elle avait une forte envie de descendre s'y promener pour « prendre la température » mais c'était trop évident, particulièrement pour un leader de faction.

Elle se rassit à son bureau, regardant par-dessus les notes qu'elle avait préparé pour les classes de demain, mais malgré son esprit habituellement si ''concentré'', elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer la scène qui s'était produite lors de la cérémonie Choix tôt dans la journée.

La façon dont Béatrice avait agi pendant et après la cérémonie était très distrayante.

La façon dont elle avait bougé sa main après que son sang ait ruisselé dans le bol des Érudits. La façon dont elle avait l'air perdu quand Marcus lui avait dit qu'elle appartenait aux Érudits. La façon dont elle avait trainé ses pieds pour rejoindre son frère. La façon dont elle avait rencontré ses yeux. Et la façon dont elle avait l'air de se noyer à sa vue.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette suite ? N'hésitez pas à laissé des reviews pour me le dire. Bonne soirée à dans 15 jours / 3 semaines !


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec la traduction du chapitre 3. Désolée du temps infini que j'ai pris mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, j'ai eu un souci avec mon ordi', une pièce défaillante.

**Beta **: Merci Aldwinn :)

Allez sur ce bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Le bloc de cantine était plein d'Érudits. Chaque table étaient pleines, chacun devant leur petit-déjeuner. Les adultes lisaient le journal en mangeant, pendant que les écoliers se « farcissaient » avec des aliments riches en glucides en attendant que leurs parents les conduisent à l'école. Et au milieu de toute ce monde se trouvaient les 13 initiés.

Il était sept heures et quart quand Tris et Caleb se dirigèrent vers le bloc de cantine. Devant l'abondance de monde, Tris fut contente qu'Emily et les jumeaux leurs aient sauvé un siège. Ils empilèrent toasts, œufs et bacon sur leur plateau et s'assirent à la table.

Emily et August riaient de quelque chose qu'un initié né-érudit leurs avait dit. Sophie était assise à côté de son frère. Elle n'engagea pas la conversation, mais elle était de meilleure humeur qu'hier, les saluant immédiatement.

« Bonjour » le garçon qui venait de parler avec Emily et August leur demanda : « Tris et Caleb, non? Des Altruistes? »

Il avait un sourire amical plaqué sur les lèvres, et Tris se prit de suite d'affection pour lui.

Caleb hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et le garçon se présenta : « Mon nom est Joshua. Vous n'êtes pas censé être avec un autre gars qui s'appelle Ray ? »

« Le porc paresseux » Sophie ricana: «Je vous parie mon bacon qu'il est encore endormi dans son lit».

Le rire fut général, et pour la première fois depuis la cérémonie du choix, Tris ne se sentit pas nerveuse. Elle ressemblait, enfin, à,une adolescente ordinaire - rire avec ses amis était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire chez les Altruistes. En fait, elle n'avait _pas_ d'amis.

« Alors, qui est ce cochon et pourquoi parles-tu de bacon en face de lui? » Demanda une voix - Ray –derrière Sophie. Il avait deux tranches de pain grillé coincées dans une de ses mains, et dans l'autre, un verre de jus avec une pomme en équilibre sur le dessus.

«Vous voyez? Il admet qu'il est un cochon», dit Sophie, et le gang se dispersa dans des accès de rires et de fous rires.

« Je prends ton bacon alors ? » Ray rit avec bonne humeur.

Sophie frappa son bras légèrement et dit: « Maintenant, ne devrait-ont pas nous rendre à classe 5C? » dit-elle en regardant une horloge accrochée au mur.

L'horloge indiquait huit heure moins quart, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne leur restait que quinze minutes pour se rendre en classe. « Elle a raison » Dit Joshua en se levant, « Je devrais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que Mme Matthews me tue avec l'arme qu'elle cache dans sa manche. »

Tris regarda Joshua se diriger en gloussant vers les ascenseurs avec certains de ses amis.

« Qui est-ce? » Demanda Ray pendant qu'il terminait son dernier toast.

Quelqu'un lui répondit, mais Tris était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. La pensée que Jeanine Matthews tuerait des gens avec des armes inconnues l'excita pour des raisons qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, même si Joshua avait dit ça comme une plaisanterie.

* * *

Il s'avéra que les deux salles 5C et 5B avaient des murs en verre. Alors, quand Tris suivi son frère et ses nouveaux amis vers leur classe, elle pu apercevoir Joshua et ses amis initiés assis et suivant leur cour. Heureusement, une femme n'était pas là pour la distraire de la réalité.

La salle de classe 5C était une réplique exacte de la 5B. Le mur du couloir était fait de verre, et les trois autres étaient peints de la même nuance de bleu ''Alice''. Il y avait des ordinateurs disposés en deux rangées de cinq pour les initiés, et un autre à l'avant de la salle où se tenait Alfred. Une pile de livres étaient posés sur la table la plus proche de celle d'Alfred. Pendant qu'ils entraient dans la salle, il leur dit: «Chacun de vous prends un de ces livres et un siège. »

Tris prit son livre et feuilleta les pages. C'était sur les programmes informatiques.

« Maintenant, s'il vous plaît mettez vos livres sur votre bureau et prêtez attention à ce que je m'apprête à dire » Déclara Alfred, une fois qu'ils furent tous assis. « Comme vous pouvez le voir sur l'écran en face de vous, chaque ordinateur vous demande de saisir votre nom d'utilisateur et mot de passe. Votre nom d'utilisateur sera votre nom complet et votre mot de passe est la combinaison de votre couleur de cheveux, celle de vos yeux, et votre ancienne faction. Par exemple, si vous êtes une brune et une ancienne Audacieuse aux yeux verts, votre mot de passe doit être : ''Brunvertaudacieux'' »

« Les mots de passe peuvent être changé une fois que vous serez connectés. Je vous suggère fortement de le faire ». Alfred leur donna quelques minutes pour s'exécuter puis reprit :

« Maintenant, cliquez sur le fichier 1, et vous trouverez cinq missions à compléter. Vous pouvez utiliser le livre que je vous ai donné pour vous aider. Lorsque vous avez terminé avec l'une d'elles, cliquez sur le petit bouton rouge en bas à droite de votre écran pour soumettre votre travail et continuer avec la suivante. Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant. »

Dès que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres, la salle devint silencieuse seule le son de pages tournées et les bruits de cliquetis ce faisaient entendre.

Les questions étaient plus dures que Tris l'aurait pensé. Jetant un regard sur le côté, elle constata que Caleb avait l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes avec ses missions.

Une heure passa, et elle avait déjà remplie deux, des cinq missions.

La deuxième heure avançait, et Tris entendit des pas souples à l'extérieur. Elle regarda le couloir à travers la vitre et vu une fille rousse - probablement l'une des initiés nés-érudit - marcher en direction de la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait la vessie pleine en raison des boissons qu'elle avait prises pendant le petit déjeuner.

Levant la main, elle demanda a Alfred si elle pouvait se rendre à la salle de bains, il lui fit signe en direction de la porte et déclara que toute personne qui souhaiterait aller aux toilettes pouvait y aller sans demander son autorisation. Entrant dans l'air frais du couloir, Tris passa rapidement devant la classe 5B, déterminée à ne pas regarder les gens – surtout l'un d'eux - à l'intérieur.

Étonnamment, elle arriva à la salle de bain sans même avoir donner un coup d'œil à Jeanine Matthews pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

En revenant, elle perçut un regard intense sur elle alors qu'elle passait devant la classe 5B. Se convaincant qu'il s'agissait probablement juste de Joshua voulant lui jouer un tour, elle se retourna, seulement ce n'était pas lui qui la regardait, c'était ses yeux gris à nouveau.

Tris sentie ses muscles se tendre et la sueur perler sur ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle portait une expression ridicule, à en juger par le regard amusé de Jeanine. Avec un grand effort, elle décrocha son regard et entra dans sa propre classe, se sentant essoufflée.

Pour le reste des deux heures, il lui fut impossible de se concentrer sur ses missions. Son esprit continuait à errer autour des yeux larmoyants de la femme, qui, pour un moment, étaient devenu un peu ''nuageux''.

Alfred annonça qu'il ne restait environ qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de la session du matin, donc Tris repoussa rapidement toutes ses pensées au fond de son esprit et se reconcentra sur les tâches restantes.

La session du matin se termina et Alfred les mit littéralement dehors.

* * *

Les transferts faisaient leur chemin vers le bloc de cantine, Ray gémit sur la façon dont toutes ces missions lui avaient donné faim.

« Penses aux calories brûlées, » Lui déclara Tris, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Caleb était sur le point de demander à sa sœur comment au nom du ciel avait-elle pu apprendre que les Altruistes pensaient que la lecture dans leur temps libre équivaudrait à de l'auto-indulgence, quand Ray leurs suggéra de prendre quelques livres a la bibliothèque et d'aller déjeuner sous l'un des arbres. Tris avait l'air contente à l'idée de faire un pique-nique, Caleb décida alors de ne rien dire au sujet de leur ancienne faction.

Sa sœur était contente, ici, chez les Érudits. Elle avait des amis. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à trouver Joshua dans le bloc de cantine, ils mangèrent donc sans lui, à l'ombre d'un arbre près de l'étang.

« Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire d'un des né-érudits que nous allons devoir testé notre QI. Pensez-vous que l'ont va le faire lors de la session de ce soir? » Leur demanda Ray.

« Vont-ils nous classer selon notre score de QI? » Interrogea Emily avec un regard inquiet.

« Très probablement » Leur répondit Tris à toutes les interrogations.

« Est-il vrai que le QI de Jeanine Matthews est de 200? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tris, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Je... Je ne sais pas » Bégaya t-elle.

Elle sentit son sang affluer de ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle rougissait. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse à la question d'Emily. Une partie d'elle était absolument sûre qu'elle se sentait attirée par son chef de faction, mais une autre partie ne voulait pas accepter la vérité. Elle ne supportait pas de penser aux conséquences si accidentellement ses sentiments étaient connus part quelqu'un - n'importe qui.

Un silence apaisant s'installant dans le groupe, pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs sandwichs et qu'ils tournaient les pages de leurs livres.

Tris tenait dans ses mains un livre intitulé : ''Génétique Classique''

«_La génétique classique est la branche de la génétique fondée uniquement sur des résultats visibles lors d'actes de reproduction. C'est la plus ancienne discipline dans le domaine de la génétique, qui remonte aux expériences de Gregor Mendel qui ont permis d'identifier les mécanismes de base de l'hérédité. Par la suite, ces mécanismes ont été étudiés et expliqués au niveau moléculaire_. »

Elle lisait encore et encore, tellement concentrée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu son frère l'appeler.

« Tris », il plaça sa main sur son épaule, « Il reste seulement dix minutes avant la séance du soir. Nous devons y aller »

Tris leva les yeux vers lui, et avec un clin d'œil, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Les jumeaux, ainsi que Ray et Emily attendaient déjà dans la salle quand ils entrèrent.

Peu de temps après qu'ils se soit assis, Jeanine Matthews entra dans la pièce. Une robe bleue ''Prusse'', simple étreignait ses courbes derrière un sarrau bleu de cobalt qui couvrait l'ensemble de son bras et le bas jusqu'à sa taille.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la vue de la femme donna à Tris une agréable sensation de chaleur, et elle n'avait même pas encore rencontré ces yeux.

« Aujourd'hui, vous aurez à tester votre QI », déclara Jeanine, "Il y aura deux cent questions dans le fichier deux. Notez que vous devrez fournir une explication pour chacune de vos réponses. Le QI d'une personne moyenne est entre 90 et 109. De 110 à 124 c'est le niveau d'une personne talentueuse alors que le QI d'une personne douée est entre 125 et 139. N' importe qui aurait un score de QI supérieur à 140 serait considéré comme un génie ou un quasi-génie. »

« Mme Matthews ? » Demanda Ray, en levant la main. « Est-il vrai que votre QI est de 200? »

Les autres transferts lui donnèrent un coup d'œil, s'attendant à une réprimande de la part de leur chef, mais elle sourit et dit: « Curieux, non? Vous entendrez beaucoup de choses mais la priorité est pour moi de connaître votre résultat et non pour vous de savoir le mien. Peut-être, les rumeurs que vous avez entendu sont-elles vraies. Qui sait ? ».

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, alors » Déclara Ray, dans sa barbe.

Il avait dit ça doucement pour que personne n'entende, mais quand un sourire entendu se forma sur les lèvres de la femme, il su qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

« Vous savez tout, vous pouvez commencer maintenant. Deux cent est faible sur une échelle de un million, mais pas les heures restantes »

Tris cliqua sur le fichier deux et choisit la seule mission qu'il contenait.

Les questions étaient, apparemment, sur des sujets qu'ils avaient appris à l école comme les mathématiques ou la science.

La première question ressemblait à cela :

_Un homme sans faction peut faire une cigarette tout les six mégots qu'il trouve. Après une journée entière de recherche et de contrôle de tout les cendriers publics, le mendiant a trouvé au total 72 mégots de cigarettes. Combien de cigarettes peut-il faire et fumer avec le nombre de mégots trouvé ?_

Elle réfléchit un moment à la question avant de taper sa réponse :

_Si l'on peut faire une cigarette à partir de 6 mégots, il peut donc faire 12 cigarettes avec les 72 mégots qu'il a trouvé. Une fois ceux-ci fumé, il aura alors encore 12 mégots, ce qui lui donne encore deux autres cigarettes. La réponse finale est 14._

Le reste des questions étaient à peut près de ce type là. Certaines étaient liées à la science, d'autres aux mathématiques comme la première, d'autres encore, bien que très rare, étaient des questions de définition de certains objets de la vie.

La moitié de la session était passée quand Tris commença sa 101éme question.

_Indiquez la définition de pi (__π_)

Elle connaissait la réponse. C'était facile par rapport a ce qu'elle avait fait précédemment. Elle commença à taper sa réponse quand soudain, Tris se rendit compte que Jeanine Matthews avait cessé de marcher le long des allées entre chaque rangée d'ordinateurs et se tenait dernière elle, observant son travail.

Tris n'osait pas bouger sa tête, mais de toute évidence, son écran d'ordinateur reflétait l'image de ces yeux gris. Elle resta statique quelques instants, juste regardant dans les yeux, avec de l'affection dans un œil, et le calcul brillait dans l'autre.

Le reste de la séance du soir fut dans le flou. Jeanine avait reprit sa marche en bas de la passerelle, le test de QI était terminé, on leur indiqua que les résultats de leur test seraient affichés peu après le dîner.

« Tris, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air un peu ''hors de toi'' » Lui demanda Caleb pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bloc de cantine.

« Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée » Répondit Tris, « Je pense que je vais retourner à nos chambres »

Caleb fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose? »

« Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas faim. »

Caleb était sur le point de donner son avis sur le faîtes de sauter des repas, quand Tris lui adressa un sourire crispé et se mis en route avec en tête l'envie de retourner aux dortoirs.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir: Était-ce de la curiosité qu'elle avait vu dans ces yeux tout à l'heure? Curiosité qui souhaiterait avoir une réponse? Ou peut-être plus qu'une réponse?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est fini alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette suite ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, sa me ferait plaisir.

A dans 15 / 3 semaines.


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec la chapitre 4 !

**Petite note **: Désolée du temps d'attente entre les chapitres mais avec le boulot, j'ai pas vraiment de temps pour moi donc ce que je vais faire c'est qu'au lieu de vous promettre un chapitre tout les 15 jours, j'en traduirai un tout les mois et si jamais je peux avant, ça sera fait :)

**Remerciement **: Merci aux Followers et aux personnes qui ont mis la fic en favoris !

**Beta **: Merci Aldwinn de rester pour m'aider

Chapitre 4

Il y avait un moment que Tris avait laissé Caleb et les autres transferts pour retourner dans leur dortoir. Elle était profondément endormie sur son lit quand elle sentit une tape sur son épaule. Sortant de son rêve, elle réalisa que c'était Alfred.

« Mlle Prior, désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Mme Matthews à demander a ce que je vous apporte cette note » Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Tris.

Tris prit le papier et murmura un doux « merci ». Lorsque son instructeur quitta la pièce, elle regarda l'horloge sur l'extrémité de la paroie. Il était 18h30 , ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'une demi-heure.

Son regard revient sur la feuille de papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle la déplia rapidement, se demandant ce que Jeanine lui voulait. Les mots sur le papier étaient succincts :

« Venez à mon bureau dès que M. Walker vous aura apporté ceci. Au 4ème étage du bâtiment principal, la troisième porte dans le couloir gauche »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle aplatit sa chemise et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Caleb et les autres ne seraient pas de retour immédiatement, ils en avaient au moins pour vingt minutes encore, compte tenu de la quantité de nourriture que Ray prend à chaque repas. Par conséquent, au moment où ils retourneraient dans leur dortoir, elle serait peut être déjà de retour. Elle n'aurait donc pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit ni à son frère , ni aux initiés.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, révélant Joshua a l'intérieur, il avait un air triste.

Tris prit place a côte de lui et lui demanda : «Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Joshua leva la tête pour la regarder et dit : « Je ne pense pas que je vais recevoir une bonne note pour mon test de QI initial. Pour être honnête, c'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Tris pendant que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. « Tout ce passera bien. Il y a encore un long chemin avant la fin de l'initiation . »

Avec un sourire, elle sortit et ce dirigea vers le bureau de son chef de faction.

Au moment où elle se tenait devant la porte de couleur blanche, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à un rythme qu'elle ne pensait possible. Lentement, elle frappa à la porte, et attendit une réponse.

« Entrez » Dit une voix familière à l'intérieur de la salle.

Tris poussa la porte et ce retrouva dans une salle blanche et lumineuse. Le mur en face d'elle était fait de verre, qui, elle pouvait légèrement le voir, donnait sur le bloc de la cantine. Le long du mur à sa gauche, il y avait des tables d'expérimentation, il y avait aussi de hautes étagères remplies de livres qu'elle aimerait bien lire. Les seuls autres meubles de la pièces, exceptés les tables expérimentales et les étagères, étaient deux chaises noires rembourrées avec une table basse entre les deux, l'ensemble était placé dans le milieu de la spacieuse pièce.

Sur une de ces chaises noires était assise Jeanine Matthews. Elle avait un mince sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle fit signe à Tris de prendre la place restante.

«Prenez un siège, Béatrice.»

«C'est Tris maintenant» Lui répondit la jeune femme, en se concentrant sur la feuille de papier sur la table au lieu des yeux de l'autre femme.

« Tris », Déclara Jeanine, en testant le nom sur ses lèvres, « J'aime bien. »

Tris sentit ses tempes tambouriner, ses oreilles rougissaient, une nuance de rose couvrant ses joues. Cela allait être plus long qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Reprenant la feuille de papier sur la table, le sourire de Jeanine disparu pour laisser place à un regard sérieux sur ses traits.

« Tris, que pensez-vous de votre QI ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant

«Quelque part autour de la moyenne? » Répondit Tris, se convainquant que son visage ne pouvait pas être plus rouge, même si elle la regardait dans les yeux.

« 185. Votre QI est de 185, le second plus haut dans notre faction, sans parler de toute la ville. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur elle-même. _Deuxième plus élevée_.

Si ce que son père et tout le monde lui avait dit, était vrai, que le QI de Jeanine Matthews est le plus élevé dans leur ville, cela signifiait que les deux personnes les plus intelligentes dans leur petit monde entouré par la clôture étaient dans cette même salle.

La femme plus âgée attendit qu'elle prenne conscience de la surprenante nouvelle avant de dire : « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir savoir ça, avant que cela ne devienne un fait public, ce qui à mon avis, ne prendra pas longtemps. »

La pièce était calme le temps que Tris puisse progressivement récupéré du choc qui venait de la gagner. Lentement, elle se leva de sa chaise. « Excusez moi » Dit-elle, « Je … Je pense que je vais retourner à mon dortoir maintenant »

Jeanine regardait l'initié sortir par la porte avec de longues enjambés

Comme elle avait testé son propre QI quand elle avait seize ans, il ne cessait d'augmenter depuis, il n'a jamais eu a diminuer, de sorte que Jeanine ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour gagner un QI proche du sien. Le plus proche pendant des années était Alfred Walker, qui avait un score de 140. C'est probablement pourquoi elle l'avait gardé pour assistant. Et encore, 140 était un long chemin pour arriver à ses 200.

Maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui était capable de rivaliser, elle ne la lâcherait pas si facilement

Sa nature ne le permettrait pas de toute façon.

Le lendemain matin, Tris se trouvait à moitié éveillée à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, tournant dans son lit, à la recherche de la tranquillité d'esprit et d'une position confortable jusqu'à l'aube ,. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir quand les autres s'étaient réveillés. Les événements plutôt dans la soirée étaient à blâmer.

Caleb était sur un nuage depuis qu'il avait vu ses résultats pour le test de QI initial. Son QI était de 125, gagnant la quatrième place sur la liste. Les résultats de Joshua étaient mieux que ce qu'il pensait , ce qui le laissai souriant comme un idiot toute la matinée. Les jumeaux avaient des scores presque identiques et, étonnamment, le dernier sur la liste était un né érudit.

Mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait se comparer au choc qu'ils avaient tous eu quand ils avaient vu le nom de Tris sur le haut de la liste.

Inutile de dire, qu'ils l'avaient tous félicitée, même si Sophie n'avait pas l'air trop impressionnée par les résultats de Tris.

Comme prévu, Ray était arrivé à la table un peu plus tard que les autres. Ils étaient devant leurs petit déjeuner. Tris n'était pas sûr d'aimer le fait que la plupart des initiés Érudit la regardaient pendant qu'elle mangeait. Il se rendirent donc en classe 5C pour leur deuxième jour de classe avec Alfred plus tôt que nécessaire.

«Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre la Botanique. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner la définition de cette branche de la science? »

Tout le monde regarda Tris, s'attendant à ce qu'immédiatement elle lève sa main et réponde à la question. Même Alfred la regarda après avoir posé la question. Tout le monde a tout simplement présumé qu'elle serait un peu coincée maintenant que son QI était connu dans toute la faction et probablement la ville?

Contrairement aux attentes de la salle, elle resta calme dans son siège. Personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à la question, ce qui laissa le temps à Alfred d'appeler Tris et de lui demander de répondre.

Elle déglutit. Elle n'était certainement pas pour utiliser cette attention qu'ils lui avaient donné. Surtout pas en raison de la probabilité qu'elle ait gagné son intelligence de l'un ou de ses deux parents. Elle se demandait s' ils avaient entendu dire que leur fille était l'un des plus proches génies dans cette ville? Y a t-il une toute autre personne qui avait un QI proche du sien, ou de celui de Jeanine Matthews?

Alfred toussa. Lentement, Tris récita la réponse qu'elle avait en quelque sorte mémorisée d'un manuel.

« La Botanique, également appelée la science végétale ou biologie végétale, est la science de la vie végétale et une branche de la biologie. La Botanique est connue depuis la préhistoire comme par exemple l'herboristerie avec les efforts des premiers humains à l'identifier et plus tard la cultiver. Les plantes comestibles, médicinales et toxiques, faisant ainsi l'une des branches les plus anciennes de la science »

« Très bien, Mlle Prior » Dit Alfred. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons dans une serre simulée où vous apprendrez comment les érudits ont coopérer avec les Fraternelles pour produire des cultures et augmenter leur quantité et leur qualité. »

La classe suivi leur instructeur à la porte et passa devant la salle de classe où les nés érudits avaient leur séance du matin avec Jeanine Matthews. Il y avait des flacons de liquide sur chaque table. Les nés érudits semblaient écouter attentivement leur chef de faction. Eh bien, Tris suivrait attentivement ainsi, depuis l'école la chimie était l'un de ses sujets préférés , mais peut-être que voir votre instructeur comme une distraction n'était pas la meilleure façon d'apprendre.

Tris vida son esprit et risqua un coup d'œil à Jeanine.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Était-ce bon ou mauvais ?

Le reste de la séance était comme dans un flou, une fois de plus. L'esprit de Tris s'égarait dans un coin de son âme où elle n'avait comme pensée que Jeanine. Caleb essaya d'engager la conversation pendant tout le temps qu'ils s'occupaient des plantes dans la serre, mais elle l'ignora complètement, ce qui laissa Caleb encore plus perplexe que jamais.

Le déjeuner venu, les transferts s'assirent à leur table habituelle. Joshua se joignit à eux, en prenant son siège à côté de Tris.

«Je viens de réaliser quelque chose » déclara Ray, bourrant ses joues avec de la purée, qui rappelaient à Tris la bouche des hamsters, même si elle en a seulement vu en photos, « Nous ne nous connaissons pas suffisamment bien. Comme pour le prouvez les gars, vous ne connaissez même pas qu'elle est ma couleur préférée? »

« Noir ? » Dit Caleb.

« Rouge ? » Tenta August

« Bleu? »

« Rose ? »

«Qu'est-ce qu'au nom du ciel, les gars? Rose? Ma couleur préférée est l'or » Ray gloussa.

« Eh bien, » Dit Emily dans l'ambiance, « Vous tous ne devinerez jamais ma couleur préférée. »

« Je dirais violet »

« Comment ? » Haleta-t-elle.

« Coup de chance »

Ils annoncèrent ce qu'était leurs couleurs préférées pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Ray remarque que Tris n'avait pas parlé du tout, quand ils commencèrent à manger.

« Tris? A ton tour. Je devine que ta couleur préférée est le orange vif. »

« Non, c'est le gris, » Lui répondit Tris, toujours en regardant sa nourriture.

« N'as tu pas assez vu de gris chez les Altruistes? » Lui demanda son frère.

« J'aimais lire un livre sur les couleurs quand j'étais jeune», Dit Ray, « Le gris est une couleur intermédiaire entre le noir et blanc. C'est une couleur neutre ou achromatique, ce qui signifie littéralement que c'est une couleur"sans couleurs". »

Tris leva lentement les yeux de son assiette, et demanda a Ray : «Comment peut-il être une couleur ''sans couleur''? C'est comme dire que je suis un être humain, mais que je ne suis pas un être humain »

« Hummm? » Joshua fredonnait : «Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce que cela signifie, en disant que c'est une couleur ''sans couleur'', mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas un être humain, sans émotions et sentiments. »

« Qu'en est-il de Jeanine Matthews? » Demanda Tris brusquement.

« Mme Matthews? Je ne sais pas. Je la respecte, mais parfois je doute qu'elle soit encore humaine. Je veux dire, ces sourires qu'elle donne, il me semble évidemment que c'est juste pour le show. »

Tris haussa les épaules. Elle voulait partir. Elle voulait demander personnellement à Jeanine Matthews si elle avait des sentiments ou des émotions. Elle voulait se cacher dans un coin tranquille et reconsidérer cette affection qui rayonnait pour cette personne, elle tombait lentement amoureuse d'elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un savoir les sentiments qu'elle avait, même si elle voulait, elle ne pouvait parler à ce sujet. Elle contenait ses propres sentiments. Est-ce que toutes les personnes sans émotion le font? Ils cachent leurs sentiments et les verrouillent, pour ne jamais s'exposer et ressentir à nouveau ?

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et décida d'agir normalement, même si elle ne se sentait pas du tout normale. C' était seulement le deuxième jour d'initiation et elle se sentait déjà vide.

Elle termina son déjeuner, suivi ses amis à la bibliothèque pour faire de la lecture, et les accompagna à la salle de classe quand il fût presque 14 heures. Tout ce qu'elle effectuait était fait avec l'esprit errant ailleurs.

Les tables de la classe 5B étaient occupées avec des flacons de liquides comme Tris avait vu plus tôt. Sur chaque chaise, il y avait une blouse de laboratoire soigneusement pliée.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous ici,» Déclara Jeanine pendant qu'elle entrait,sa blouse blanche de laboratoire flottant derrière elle,« Mettez votre blouse et prenez un siège. »

Dès que le peu d'entre eux eurent terminé de mettre leurs blouses, Jeanine continua: « Pour cet après-midi, vous allez étudier la chimie. » Elle arrêta sa marche sur la plate-forme et balaya les initiés, ses yeux atterrir finalement sur Tris. « Vous êtes tenus de remplir les huit solutions que j'ai posées sur les bureaux. Les composants dont vous avez besoin pour compléter les solutions sont dans les placards au fond de la pièce. Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant. »

Après quelques minutes à examiner les solutions inachevées, les initiés commencèrent à se précipiter vers les placards pour mettre la main sur les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Tris, cependant, resta sur son siège. Jeanine souleva un sourcil, et elle haussa les épaules.

Enfin, les initiés s'installèrent pour mélanger et ajouter les ingrédients dans leurs solutions, alors seulement Tris leva la tête lentement vers les armoires et alla recueillir ses ingrédients.

Elle ajouta quelques gouttes de liquide transparent dans sa solution, la plaçant dans un des racks de tubes à essai, elle senti une certaine paire d'yeux fixant son travail puis elle même . La dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment c'était que son frère et ses amis la voie rougir sous le regard de leur chef de faction.

Au lieu de cela, elle se concentra sur sa deuxième solution.

Se concentrer sur le passage de son initiation semblait fonctionner. Il restait cinq minutes avant la fin de la session du soir lorsque Jeanine frappa dans ses mains, pour gagner leur attention.

« Si vous avez terminé, s'il vous plaît mettez un bouchon à chacun des tubes à essai. Laissez-les sur la table et je viendrais les chercher plus tard. » Les initiés exécutèrent la demande, enlevèrent leurs blouses, et commencèrent à sortir hors de la classe. « Restez en arrière, Mlle Prior » Déclara Jeanine.

Caleb donna à Tris un regard inquiet, mais après un hochement de tête de celle-ci , qui lui confirma que tout irait bien n, il quitta la salle.

Jeanine attendit jusqu'à ce que les autres initiés sois hors de portée de voix avant de dire, «J'ai remarqué que vous aviez laissé trois des huit solutions intactes. »

«Ils n'étaient pas censés être combiné avec n'importe quoi. Ajouter des ingrédients ne ferait que retarder la réaction entre les molécules. Les laisser seuls pendant une période de temps plus longue est la meilleure option»,expliqua Tris.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jeanine, et c'est dans ces moment-là que Tris doutait que Joshua disait vrai en affirmant que leur chef de faction n'avait pas de sentiments ou d'émotions.

« Aucun des autres initiés ne pourrait comprendre cela, pas même les nés érudits», Déclara Jeanine « Mais je suppose qu'en étant l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes ici, vous trouvez cette session facile. »

Ce sourire.

_Bien, au début c'était juste ses yeux, maintenant c'est son sourire aussi?_

« Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos amis pour le dîner,» dit-elle. Après une pause, elle continua : « J'espère que l'annonce votre QI ne vous a pas causé de problème . La jalousie est un obstacle de la nature humaine à la paix . Venez me dire si quelqu'un vous trouble. »

Tris traînait des pieds vers la porte et dans le bloc de la cantine avec ses yeux plus larges que d'habitude, ne regardant rien.

Elle trouva facilement les initiés entrain de manger à l'une des tables.

« Qu'est-ce que Mme Matthews voulait de dire ? » Lui demanda Caleb dès qu'elle s'assit à la table.

«Rien», Murmura-t-elle « Elle voulait juste me féliciter, tu sais, pour mon QI. »

« Oh, d'accord alors. Mange, petite sœur. Tu as perdu du poids ces derniers temps. »

Elle en as perdu ?

Tris regarda ses cuisses et son abdomen. Elle _semblait_ un peu plus mince qu'auparavant. Peut-être que ce serait mieux qu'elle jette toutes ces pensées sur Jeanine Matthews dans l'oubli pendant un certain temps et profiter de son dîner, de ses amis, de sa vie.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait le sentiment que tout cela allait bientôt changer.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits mots pour me dire ça :)

A la prochaine pour la suite !


End file.
